Divididos caemos
by Nokisha
Summary: Thanos ha llegado a la Tierra, y con su aparición los Vengadores han sufrido grandes pérdidas; cuando uno de ellos está al borde de la muerte, decide confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a cierto castaño, ¿Será que estos son correspondidos? o ¿Será demasiado tarde?


Hola a todos los que pasen a leer este fanfic :)

Este fanfic lo escribí debido a una idea que no abandonaba mi cabeza, hasta que lo plasmé aquí; conforme lo iba escribiendo, las palabras fluían, y al final terminó saliendo este fanfic que les comparto, el cual espero que les guste...

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino son propiedad de Marvel y de sus respectivos creadores; yo sólo creo historias relacionados con ellos. La imagen de portada la tomé de Internet, por lo que los créditos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores...

Después del disclaimer, ahora si les dejo la historia, la cual espero que les guste...

Saludos.

* * *

**_"LA GRAN PÉRDIDA"_**

ONE SHOT

Thanos aún seguía atacando a cualquiera que se le enfrentara, se podía escuchar como los edificios caían sin cesar, explosiones por donde sea, gritos de las personas quienes desesperadas se alejaban del lugar de la batalla mientras intentaban sobrevivir; pero... realmente ¿Hacia dónde se podían dirigir? Si a cualquier parte que posaran la mirada solo había caos y destrucción. ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir ante tal calamidad?...

A pesar de tener fe en sus héroes quienes estaban dando batalla, pareciera que en esta ocasión los Vengadores no obtendrían la victoria. El objetivo principal de haber creado al equipo era que debían proteger al planeta de los enemigos que planearan destruir o conquistarla, y si no pueden vencerlos en los primeros combates, ellos regresarían para vengarla; por tal razón optaron llamarse con ese nombre; porque no se darían por vencidos ante la adversidad, y lucharían hasta el final por las personas que no podían defenderse ante esos enemigos, aunque tuvieran que sacrificar su propia vida; si con eso podían salvar la Tierra, pues valía la pena hacerlo.

Años atrás pudieron cumplir con ese objetivo autoimpuesto sin tener que llegar a morir; porque antes de llegar hasta ese punto, habían podido vencer cualquier intento de conquista o destrucción; pero la realidad es muy diferente ahora; con cada minuto que pasa, la esperanza de poder vencer al enemigo se desvanece como arena entre los dedos; el pensar en sobrevivir sería tener altas expectativas o ser demasiado ingenuo, y en poder vengar al planeta ya ni se diga... ¿En qué momento las cosas cambiaron tanto? ¿Desde cuándo ellos se enfrentan a titanes locos que quieren destruir y conquistar todos los mundos que tenga enfrente con tal de demostrar su poder?

Y por desgracia el titán no llegó solo, venía acompañado de sus fieles seguidores que se hacían llamar la Orden Negra; quienes al parecer eran menos fuertes que Thanos, pero mucho más fuertes que los Vengadores.

Se podía percibir la gran diferencia de poder entre ellos y los enemigos, prácticamente los estaban destrozando en plena batalla. ¿Qué oportunidad tenían ellos para derrotarlos?... Si se notaba a la distancia que los adversarios solo piensan en matar, destruir todo lo que hay a su paso, sin tener ni siquiera un poco de remordimiento sobre los estragos que estaban creando; al contrario, se podía captar que lo disfrutaban, y que estaban dispuestos a no detenerse hasta haber aniquilado toda la existencia humana.

Por más que ellos intentaran resistir a sus ataques mientras pretendían proteger a los civiles al mismo tiempo; la verdad es que los resultados son realmente trágicos; ya han destruido ciudades completas en el mundo, incluyendo Wakanda, que se supone que es una de las ciudades más poderosas, tanto en tecnología como en armamento gracias al Vibranium. Cada minuto aumentaba el número de muertes, desaparecidos y heridos. ¿Podrán salvar la Tierra ahora?... o ¿Será que la realidad estaba en frente de ellos y se negaban a verla?, ¿De verdad el destino de la Tierra ya estaba trazado y este era su final?...

Todos los planes y estrategias trazadas ya habían sido ejecutadas; pero desgraciadamente ninguno había dado un resultado que los favoreciera; sino todo lo contrario. Así que en esos momentos, cada opción, cada oportunidad que se presentara por más pequeña que sea, si les permitía una diminuta posibilidad de que podrían cambiar la balanza a su favor, habría que aprovecharlas entonces...

No sólo había muertes de los civiles, también ya habían varias bajas en el equipo de los Vengadores. Hawkeye fue de los primeros en caer al igual que el Coronel Rhodes, mientras intentaban extraer a personas atrapadas en los edificios que estaban a punto de derrumbarse; pero desafortunadamente, no tuvieron el tiempo necesario para salir de uno de estos antes de que la construcción colapsara.

Thanos con tal de poseer una gema más para colocarlo en el guantelete y así aumentar su poder, le retiró la gema de la Mente que poseía Visión, quitándole la vida en el proceso.

Corvus Glaive tenía pensado atravesar el cuerpo de Avispa con su espada para aniquilarla de una forma rápida, ya que en el enfrentamiento que estaban teniendo, ella sin lugar a dudas era más débil que él y es que la verdad Corvus ya se había aburrido de jugar. Así que lanzó su espada hacia ella; pero en los últimos momentos Ant Man se percató del peligro en el que se encontraba su compañera, así que antes de que el arma lograra su cometido, Scott se colocó enfrente de la espada, provocándole la muerte instantánea al ser atravesado por ella.

Wanda ya estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida, después de que Supergiant tomó el control de su mente y la haya manejado a su voluntad, haciendo que atacara a los demás Vengadores para así debilitarlos más.

Los demás Vengadores ya no creían poder resistir por más tiempo en la batalla, estaban muy débiles, poseían heridas muy graves que necesitaban atenderse cuanto antes; pero no había tiempo para eso; tenían que sobreponerse a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban para seguir luchando, aunque tuvieran que dar su último aliento de vida...

El Capitán América como el líder que alguna vez fue, estaba consciente que sino encontraban una estrategia que les permitiera ganar tiempo contra los enemigos antes de que el equipo completo cayera, el destino del planeta sería catastrófico. Sabía que estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos, pero sus habilidades no eran suficientes para poder vencer a los rivales, mucho menos si ellos tenían sed de sangre...

Ya no era posible comunicarse entre ellos, porque la que mantenían minutos antes a través de los dispositivos electrónicos prácticamente era nula, debido a que ya estaban averiados por la batalla; imploraba que a pesar de que no los pudiera escuchar ni ver, los demás estuvieran vivos aún, no estaba seguro de cuántas pérdidas más iba a poder soportar antes de caer en la desesperación; y por el nudo que sentía en la garganta, sabía que eso sucedería pronto. Aunque se supone que después de tantas batallas en las que ha participado a lo largo de su vida, ya debería estar acostumbrado a que siempre habrían pérdidas; pero la verdad es que jamás podría acostumbrarse a eso, sobretodo si eran sus amigos que él los consideraba como su familia, la cual desgraciadamente estaba perdiendo gracias a la batalla.

No podía ver más allá de unos metros, por culpa del polvo que levantaban los escombros a causa de las destrucciones...

De repente, después de unos momentos en el que se despejara un poco de polvo el área en el que se encontraba Steve, pudo observar que aproximadamente a unos 500 metros estaban Tony Stark y el chico araña; pudiendo notar que la batalla ya les empezaba a causar estragos a ellos también. En Tony, se podía observar que le faltaban algunas partes a su armadura, aparte de que tenía abolladuras en ella; y en el chico, que por alguna razón no le preguntó su nombre antes, observa que también le faltan partes a su traje que le había construido Tony, además de las múltiples heridas que ambos tienen en el cuerpo, nota que ellos tampoco van a aguantar más tiempo en la batalla en esas condiciones.

Se notaba que el chico apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, sino fuera porque Tony lo estaba ayudando a sostenerse; también se puede observar por los gestos faciales de ambos, que estaban discutiendo por algo y Steve a pesar de no ser un genio como Tony ni que tampoco sepa leer los labios; sabe que la razón por la cual están discutiendo debe ser porque Tony ha de estar enviando al chico lejos de la batalla para que se mantenga a salvo, y el chico de seguro se está negando a cumplir esa orden. Steve se empieza a preocupar porque sabe que si el chico no se va de allí pronto, con esas heridas va a morir; a pesar de que no sabe su nombre y que peleó una vez meses atrás contra ese joven en el aeropuerto, la verdad es que no lo puede ver sacrificando su vida, aún es muy joven para hacerlo, tiene una vida por delante aún... si logran derrotar a Thanos y sus seguidores, el chico aún tendría la oportunidad de tener un futuro ... y por otro lado Tony es capaz de morir con tal de salvar a los que aún siguen con vida, o con tal de neutralizar a Thanos por un tiempo mientras los demás sobrevivientes se recuperan un poco y puedan pensar en alguna estrategia para vencer a Thanos cuando regrese...

Pero la verdad, Steve Rogers no podía permitir que ellos dos murieran... el chico era muy joven para permitírselo, y Tony era el genio, si alguien podía pensar en algún plan para derrotar a los enemigos, sin lugar a dudas ese era Tony. Ya que él es muy capaz de pensar en estrategias que podrían salvar al mundo a pesar de que se mire destrucción en todos lados... pero a ¿Quién quería engañar? La verdadera razón de porque no podía permitir que el genio muriera, era porque tiempo atrás se dió cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él... y la realidad era que estaba enamorado de Tony Stark. Pero con eso de los tratados de Sokovia, y de que él se enterara que su mejor amigo Bucky mató a los padres del genio; en vez de acercarse para hablar sobre ese tema, los alejó al punto de que tuvo que huir del país como un prófugo para que el gobierno no lo encontrara y lo metiera a prisión. Y por más que se decía así mismo que debería haber hablado con Tony para aclarar las cosas y poder confesarle sus sentimientos, al final le ganó más la cobardía, porque siempre pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer por Tony después de que lo lastimó era alejarse de él y dejar que hiciera su vida...

Pero después de ver que había un gran peligro amenazando con destruir a la Tierra; la verdad es que no podía quedarse escondido, debía salir a luchar; se lo debía a las personas que siempre confiaron en él, se lo debía a su equipo que al final los llegó a considerar como su verdadera familia... pero principalmente se lo debía a Tony... cuantas cosas le gustaría expresarle en ese momento que lo observa discutir con el chico araña... quería decirle cuanto sentía haber sido un verdadero cobarde al no decirle la verdad sobre sus padres, de que no murieron en un accidente automovilístico como él había creído toda su vida, sino que su mejor amigo Bucky los había asesinado...

Quería decirle mirándolo directamente a los ojos, que desde el día que lo conoció, Tony siempre le había llamado la atención, que sin darse cuenta conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue enamorando, y que hasta ahora no ha tenido el valor suficiente para declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos...

Como quería que nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento estuviera sucediendo, el amor de su vida a punto de caer, junto al equipo de los Vengadores... junto a su familia... ¡por favor que alguien detuviera esta catástrofe! pensaba en el pasado, cuando eran felices y no lo sabían, ni lo valoraban; pensaba en el presente dándose cuenta que conforme transcurría la batalla, poco a poco iba extinguiéndose la vida humana, amenazando con desaparecer la vida que alguna vez llegó a existir en el planeta, y al pensar en el futuro... la verdad le daba escalofríos, porque el futuro hasta ese momento ya era muy incierto...

Un estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y observa que el causante era Thanos, quien había destruido el arma de Thor en medio de la batalla contra este, dejándolo malherido también. Las esperanzas de salir victoriosos cada vez son menores, Thor ya no podía continuar peleando; pero a pesar de sus heridas, se podía notar que el asgardiano estaba dispuesto a dar su vida en esa batalla; Hulk aún seguía peleando contra la Orden Negra, pero dudaba que pudiera mantenerse de pie más tiempo; de hecho, ya nadie podía soportar luchando, si continuaban así, era seguro que les quedara poco tiempo de vida... probablemente a este paso solo les quedaban horas o tal vez unos minutos de vida...

Otro gran estallido se escuchó, que lo lanza varios metros más lejos de donde se encontraba, chocando contra una pared que se encontraba cerca; al levantar su cabeza busca con preocupación al chico y a Tony, pero debido a que el estruendo levantó polvo y escombros, no los podía encontrar con la mirada ¿Dónde están?... rogaba que no les haya pasado nada. Cuando se empezaba a desesperar y parte del polvo ya había desaparecido, por fin puede observar que Tony se había lanzado sobre el chico para protegerlo con su cuerpo, y que al parecer estaban bien dentro de lo que cabía. Al buscar la causa del estallido, observa a Thanos elevándose unos metros hacia el cielo, mientras está sosteniendo del cuello a Thor; parecía que ahora si estaba dispuesto a matarlo, no puede ser... ¡qué impotencia!, y sin darse cuenta tenía apretando los puños... Thanos hablaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras Thor desesperadamente luchaba por respirar...

\- Observa bien asgardiano... el mundo que según tu prometiste proteger... poco a poco está cayendo en pedazos... ya pronto será la hora en el que el planeta caerá... y sólo quedará como el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue... y ¿sabes que es lo más decepcionante?... que tú no pudiste hacer nada para protegerla... no fuiste un digno oponente, mucho menos tus compañeros de batalla... son tan débiles para pelear contra mí y la Orden Negra... deben sentirse tan inútiles e incompetentes, y la verdad es que tienen razón...

Apretando más el cuello de Thor le dice:

\- No te mataré aún... primero mataré a tus amigos para que veas que gracias a que eres tan débil no los pudiste proteger... y después de que la culpa te carcoma, cayendo en la desesperación por no haber podido salvarlos... por fin te mataré, mientras destruyo este estúpido planeta para que así tus últimos recuerdos de vida sean la destrucción de este mundo... así que dime... ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estás de acuerdo?... Yo sé que si lo estás...-

Thor al escucharlo siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, y no solo él... también los Vengadores restantes que aún seguían con vida...

-Veamos... ¿Con quién quieres que empiece Thor? ¿Empiezo con tu gran amigo verde?... O tal vez... ¿Quieres que empiece con el que tiene la armadura roja?... dime Thor, estoy dispuesto a escuchar opiniones...

-No... no te atrevas Thanos...- contesta Thor con gran dificultad.

-No quieres decidir ¿eh?, ok no te preocupes... para que veas que soy misericordioso lo haré por ti. Veo que el gran amigo verde está a punto de caer con la Orden Negra y al parecer no morirá solo, sino que lo hará acompañado de esa mujer de cabello blanco y ese hechicero, así qué hay que dejar que se diviertan más ¿No lo crees Thor?... así que me deja la oportunidad perfecta de matar primero al hombre de la armadura de una vez por todas... ahora hay otra cosa que decidir de suma importancia... ¿Será una muerte lenta o rápida? - Thanos dice ensanchando su sonrisa.

Steve al escucharlo se alarmó, Tony aún no se podía levantar debido al estruendo anterior; además de que estaba débil, protegió al chico con su cuerpo, provocándole más heridas de las que ya tenía anteriormente; veía como el chico intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Tony se resistía a que lo ayudara, y le decía que se fuera de allí, que huyera antes de que fuera tarde. Obviamente, el chico se negaba a dejarlo solo, y se abrazaba más a Tony. Steve observa al cielo y puede darse cuenta de que Thanos ya está apuntando hacia ellos... tenía que moverse ya si quería salvarlos... no podía permitir que Tony muriera, si podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Así que reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía, empezó a correr hacia ellos, tenía que llegar a tiempo... tenía que salvarlos... rezaba de verdad que pudiera lograrlo...

\- Observa Thor... despídete de tu amigo Tony Stark... - Dice Thanos mientras empezaba a reunir energía para dispararles.

\- ¡DETENTE THANOS! ¡NO LO HAGAS! - Thor luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse.

\- ¡Adiós Tony Stark! -

\- ¡TONY NO!-

Thanos dispara un rayo de poder, y para Steve era como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta a partir de entonces, él corriendo hacia Tony y el chico, teniendo la esperanza de llegar antes que el rayo llegara a ellos; no puede pasar esto, no puede permitirlo... a tan solo unos metros de distancia se lanza en frente de ellos... apenas llegó a tiempo para que el rayo lo golpeara... esperaba de verdad que con su cuerpo pudiera ser suficiente para protegerlos... y así fue, el rayo lo golpeó en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo; atravesándolo pero no dañó a Tony ni al chico, el cual era el objetivo principal de Thanos, pero cumplió con el objetivo de Steve...

\- Pero que... ¡STEVE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿PORQUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO?!- grita Tony mientras sostiene a Steve desangrándose en sus brazos.

-¡¿CAPITÁN QUE HIZO?! ¡¿PORQUE?!- Peter gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras que Thor, no lo podía creer... ¿De dónde salió Steve? No lo había visto minutos antes...

-Vaya, vaya... así que Tony se salvó... no importa será el siguiente en morir...- Thanos decía mientras seguía sosteniendo a Thor del cuello.

-Steve no... - murmura Thor al ver a Steve malherido entre los brazos de Tony, apoderándose de él el sentimiento de la ira, y sabiendo que Steve no sobreviviría, se enojó aún más... se liberó de Thanos, dándole un gran golpe en la mandíbula y otro en el abdomen sacándole el aire que tenía dentro, dándole la oportunidad de dar otro golpe mandándolo lejos. Mientras que en la superficie, El Capitan estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida, en los brazos de Tony, siendo acompañado por el chico...

\- ¡AGUANTA STEVE! Tienes que hacerlo, te sacaremos de aquí y... -decía Tony mientras desesperado presionaba la herida, pero por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de sangrar, se maldecía hacia sus adentros - ¡No nos dejes Steve, por favor! ¡Resiste! ¡ESCÚCHAME! Si te vas, nosotros no sabremos que hacer, tú eres el líder ¿recuerdas? ¡TIENES QUE SOBREVIVIR! ¡Por favor no nos hagas esto! Por favor Steve, quédate con nosotros... ¡STEVE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARNOS! ¡STEVE!-

\- Por favor capitán no nos deje... no se rinda por favor... - Murmuraba Peter quien ya estaba cerca de un colapso nervioso.

\- Tony... dice Steve mientras intentaba enfocar la vista hacia el genio.

-No me digas nada Steve... resiste por favor... Conserva tus energías... ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, necesitamos ayuda! ¿Alguien puede escucharnos?... Friday intenta localizar a los demás... ¡Friday! ¡Friday! ¡Rayos Friday no responde! - Tony desesperado observa que por más que intenta detener el sangrado, no puede, sabe que Steve ya solo le quedan unos minutos de vida, pero se niega a dejarlo ir, así que oprime más la herida; pero Steve sabía que no había nada que hacer, ya era momento de irse de este mundo... Así que tomando la mano de Tony para llamar su atención y mirándolo a los ojos, susurrando le dice:

\- Basta Tony, ya no hay nada que hacer... mi momento de partir ha llegado-

\- No te rindas Steve... por favor...-

\- Ya no se puede negar lo inevitable Tony... ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto?... Siempre pensé que moriría en una batalla, pero nunca imaginé que moriría en tus brazos Tony... y eso es un gran regalo que la vida me está dando... y no puedo pedir mejor regalo que este - le dice Steve con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No digas tonterías Rogers- decía Tony, quien ya amenazaba con derramar lágrimas de sus ojos; mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo no importándole que lo manchara de sangre.

\- Tony... tienes que saber algo... y perdón que te lo diga hasta ahora... perdón por dejar el tiempo pasar, pero quiero decírtelo antes de que me vaya...- la voz de Steve se hacía cada vez más débil conforme pasaba el tiempo.

\- Dime Steve... si es por lo de mis padres y Bucky no te preocupes, no tengo nada que perdonarte, los dos nos equivocamos...-

-No Tony... no es eso... lo que te quiero decir... es un secreto que me he guardado hace más tiempo... yo... después de que te conocí... me enamoré de ti Tony, eres el amor de mi vida... eres la razón por la cual aún seguía luchando con los Vengadores... eres mi causa de vivir... estos meses que no estuve a tu lado, fueron un infierno... solo pensaba en el día que podría regresar y verte a los ojos, diciéndote mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, pero... desgraciadamente... el destino quiere separarme de ti una vez más... y ahora si será para siempre... así que antes de irme te lo digo ahora, te amo Anthony Stark... me gustaría decirte tantas cosas pero ya no hay tiempo...- termina diciendo Steve en un murmullo, al igual que su respiración se empieza a dificultar.

\- Steve... yo... - Tony ya no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas, empieza a sollozar.

\- No digas nada, cuídate por favor... me hubiera gustado... estar a tu lado siempre... adiós Tony...- y con un suspiro, fallece el capitán Steve Rogers.

\- ¿Steve? ¡STEVE! - Tony abraza más fuerte a Steve intentando que reaccione pero el ya no esta en este mundo...

\- ¡¿STEVE?! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! - Tony empezaba a gritar más fuerte, ya no importándole controlar sus lágrimas ni su desesperación, estaba dejando llevarse por el dolor de haberlo perdido.

\- ¿Capitán? ¡Capitán!- Peter lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando el cuerpo del capitán también.

\- ¡STEVE! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! ¡TE AMO STEVE ROGERS! ¡ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! ¡SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO! ¡POR ESO SIEMPRE QUERÍA LLAMAR TU ATENCIÓN A TRAVÉS DE LAS DISCUSIONES QUE TENÍAMOS! ¡STEVE PERDÓNAME POR NO DECÍRTELO ANTES! ¡PERDÓNAME POR SER TAN ESTÚPIDO Y NO BUSCARTE DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA EN SOKOVIA! ¡STEVE! ¡NO! - el dolor del genio era tan palpable, que los Vengadores y personas sobrevivientes que estaban cerca de ese lugar, lo podían sentir también...

Los sobrevivientes observaban tristemente la escena con lágrimas en los ojos... El Capitán América, el gran héroe y soldado, acababa de perder la vida y lo había hecho sacrificándose por el amor de su vida... un gran acto de amor verdadero... no cabe duda que Steve Rogers amaba a Anthony Stark con todo su corazón y lo amó hasta el final...

Otro gran estruendo se escuchó y más fuerte que los anteriores, era Thanos, saliendo de los escombros, quien en su rostro se podía observar unas heridas que antes no estaban antes de la batalla contra Thor, además de mostrarse con una gran ira...

\- ¿Quién es el siguiente en morir? No se preocupen... A todos les llegará su turno - haciendo resonar todo el lugar con su voz...

Tony Stark y Peter lo escuchan pero no sienten miedo, saben que es todo o nada... y si hay que morir, lo harían luchando hasta el final como Steve lo hizo... por lo tanto ellos también lo harían, se lo debían al hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. Así que Tony dándole un beso en la frente a Steve, susurrando le dice: - Luchare por ti mi amor... tu sacrificio no será en vano, lo prometo, y si no podemos... te veré pronto entonces... descansa amor, te amo...-

Y separando de su cuerpo a Steve, lo deja en el piso, acompañado de Peter; pero ahora no tienen miedo de perder, en ese instante sus ojos demuestran la determinación de dar todo lo que les quedaba para salvar al planeta; preferían mil veces morir luchando que rendirse y entregarle el destino del planeta a ese titán loco... no más miedo, ya no más llanto... además a Steve no le hubiera gustado de que se quedaran llorando su muerte, a él le hubiera gustado que ellos no se rindieran y que lucharan hasta el final... tenían que hacerlo por ellos, por la Tierra, pero sobretodo por Steve... el cual era el motivo más importante por el cual luchar...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...


End file.
